Heretofore, the arraying or supplementing goods on shelves of a showcase or forwardly displacing goods from rear portions of shelves and a base of a showcase to their foremost portions was unexpectedly laborious.
To display a large variety of goods in good order, greatly burdens a worker, and it requires physically heavy labor, especially in a showcase. For the purpose of increasing a capacity, a base at the lowest level is lowered and a position of a shelf at the top level is raised. Consequently, arraying or supplementing goods on the base of the showcase is inefficient, and also the physical burden on the worker is large.
Likewise, the time and labor required for supplementing goods to be displayed at the top level and forwardly displacing the goods are also large.
In general, there is a tendency that goods displayed in a showcase are sold starting from the front portion of the showcase, and always old goods remain unsold and stay long at the innermost portion of the showcase.
Recently, refrigerator cases or cold-storage cases have been widely used for display and sale of goods, and in this case, not only the same shortcoming as described above arises, but also the works of arraying goods up to the rear wall surface or, on the contrary, taking out the goods placed deeper than is conducted center in the case up to the front portion to re-array the goods by inserting hands into the cold-storage case. The worker gets cold in this situation.
Also, in refrigerated cases, the temperature within the case is often lower than -10.degree. C., and so, physical hindrance caused by working in these conditions is increased.